Drabbles of the Coopers: George
by emjalen
Summary: Second in the Drabbles of the Coopers trilogy. Ten word based drabbles for Alanna and George and their relationship. K for mentions of sex and George's ear collection.


Disclaimer- I do not own the _Song of the Lioness_. The whole of the Tortall world series belongs to Tamora Pierce.

Summary- Ten drabbles for Alanna and George, who don't get near enough love. Second in the _Drabbles of the Coopers_ trilogy.

Mystery-

The exact meeting and relationship between Alanna the Lioness and the commoner George Cooper was greatly gossiped about, it being a scandal, but the true knowledge of how it came to be is a secret from all but a few.

After all, there was no sense in giving the nobles the heart attack that would undoubtedly happen if they discovered Jon had been incognito in the lair of the King of the Thieves.

Destiny-

A young George Cooper, just recently come King of the Rogue, had no idea what was in store for him when he met a pair of purple eyes belonging to a sprout of a red-haired lad across the market.

Fate-

If asked, George didn't believe in it, but he doesn't disregard his Sight either. When his Sight tells him a lad with purple eyes is going to play a large part in his future, George never expected he'd end up marrying her.

Feline-

The Cat was glad to be back in the world and offering his support, wit, and wonderful effects of his sleek beauty to encourage another strong woman favored by the Goddess. There were distinct advantages this time around- being fed tasty, tender meat selections, having a nice and warm bed (though he must convince Alanna he deserves velvet), and the almost alarming amount of cooing bestowed on him by the ladies of the court- thankfully, the scratching provided by Alanna's friends more than makes up for it. When he sees George Cooper, for a moment Pounce- no, Faithful- is sad as remembers his Beka, but he has a new girl to guide now.

Besides, a descendant of the Piper's tangling with a headstrong, law-abiding woman destined for greatness?

It'll be Beka and Rosto all over again and Faithful can't wait to see the entertainment start.

Queen-

Alanna could have never been Jon's queen, but in another life she could have been that of George's. As is, she's the queen of his heart.

Mother's Wisdom-

Eleni smiled as she saw a furiously blushing Alanna verbally tie the prince of Tortall in knots. For once, the squire was dressed as a girl. But it wasn't the sight of the girl scolding Jon in knots that brought a smile to her face, but the appreciation in her son's eyes of Alanna in a dress and the instantaneous blush that resulted from the red-head meeting George's eyes.

It seems her boy had finally decided to settle down. Eleni wasn't sure if she was glad it was with a law-abiding girl, or scared for George's heart since Alanna was noble to her core.

Normal-

Was rarely a word used at Pirate's Swoop, and certainly not one to describe the lord and lady of the castle. Really, between a female King's Champion who was a legend to boot, a baron who for years was the Lord Provost's most wanted with an ear collection, a flutter-brained mage in training, and, well, Aly, the gods-fearing common servants of Pirate's Swoop were never bored.

Secretly, they all doted on Alan for being the most normal of the bunch, as Thom lost much affection when he accidentally turned half the staff's hair bright purple. Then Alan decided to bring home the Shang Tigeress as a bride, and everyone gave up on there ever being a moment of peace.

Still, good pay and daily entertainment in the shape of the baron's family made up for much trauma.

Kitten-

Liam might have given Alanna the nickname, but George took a sort of pride in the knowledge that his Lioness had never relaxed and purred beneath another man's hands like she does his- not Jonathan and not that damned Shang dragon.

Upstairs-

Alanna never feels so comfortable learning to spar as she does when George teaches her hand-to-hand. George already knows she's a girl, so there's no reason to tense up or try to disguise her physical reactions as she does at the palace.

Celibacy-

The women of the court are disappointed when their attractive young Rogue, for no apparent reason, changes his habits from making the flower girls _very_ happy to keeping a cold and lonely bed. The gossip circles for months, but no new queen or lady love appears.

Ripash just eyes the red-head, purple-eyed squire arguing with her cousin and laughs. Gods, she loves knowing everything!

_The first installment in the **Drabbles of the Coopers **trilogy is called **Drabbles of the Coopers- Beka** and is in the Beka Cooper series section. The next and final installment of the trilogy will be in the crossover series between the Song of the Lioness and the Beka Cooper series. For those of you who wish to follow, I suggest the author alert button because this story is complete. _

_Mother's Wisdom is my take on Eleni's view in the scene of Hand of the Goddess where she is teaching Alanna things about being a lady, and George and an undercover Jon drop by for a meal. _

_Ripash is George's cousin, his "queen", and eventually ends up married to Coram._

_As always, I enjoy hearing your thoughts, feedback, or constructive criticism. Feel free to review! _


End file.
